Tension
by Vixenfur
Summary: As requested, here is a humanoid Baffy one-shot! Bugs is bored and causes trouble to get Daffy's attention.


**A/N: Hello my readers. Here's a request asked by my friend 2DxMurdocfangirl on deviantART, of human Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck being their cute shippy selves. Based off my human designs of them that can be found on my dA (vixenfurr in case you are wondering- with 2 r's!). The image for this story is the drawing I did of them that made her want the request. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bugs was known for keeping his door wide open almost all the time. Considering the neighborhood he lived in, it was surprising he would risk such a thing, as if inviting trouble right in through his front door.

He was doing exactly that, actually.

Bugs lounged about his couch, chewing on a raw carrot as he watched the news. He stretched his back, kicking his feet up on the coffee table before him. He sighed a bit, content as he basked in the weightless feeling of stress-free bliss. Nothing to do, nothing to worry about.

An explosion trembled throughout the building, making Bugs's glass of root beer ripple next to him. He cocked up an eyebrow, then rolled back his head, running his fingers through his silver hair before sitting up and peeking outside his door. Smoke arose from the crack in door #34.

"Poor Wile," Bugs sighed. He figured Wile E. Coyote down the hall was working on his motorcycle again, and it must've ended in yet another disaster. Uninterested, he strode back into his living room, plopping back down onto his couch.

He was now bored, and he wanted company. He knew exactly how to get it. Bugs turned up the volume on the TV and changed the station to the movie channel. Luckily, it was playing the Avengers, which would do for noise, considering it was during the end where they were all battling against alien invaders. Once his volume reached its peak, his speakers vibrated from the noise.

Seconds passed before thunderous footsteps could be heard, making tons of racket down the stairs. Bugs tilted his head back again, watching lazily as his fuming black-haired neighbor came stomping into his house. Just as planned.

"What's up, doc?" Bugs flashed a grin towards his neighbor, Daffy, who was tense with irritation. He clenched his fist and lifted his arm.

"Why!?" Daffy yelled, pointing to the TV with a shaking hand. "Why must you have it so damn loud!?"

"What?" Bugs smirked.

Daffy grit his teeth and grabbed the remote, turning the volume down to about 5. "If you're going to watch something noisy, close your door, or don't play it so loud that it causes a 9.0 earthquake."

"I think this would have been closer to a 5.0-"

"It doesn't matter!" Daffy spat, his emerald eyes glaring down at Bugs. He placed his hands on his hips. "It's rude. Stop it."

"And it's not rude that you just walked right into my house?" Bugs contradicted. "You could at least knock..."

"What's the point if you couldn't even hear me?" Daffy narrowed his eyes.

"Manners," Bugs had a sly grin on his face. His eyes shone with mischief. Daffy found himself staring at them for a moment before an indignant blush rose to his cheeks.

"A-As if I need manners," Daffy argued, his voice threatening to leap an octave or two. "You're the one who thinks it's okay to do these sorts of things."

"Now, now, don't get excited," Bugs waved his hands in front of his face. He could see Daffy's ridiculous pink face. He always blushed, after all. "Now that I'm 18, by law, I can-"

"I don't care what you can do," Daffy shifted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He mocked Bugs's voice. "I'm 22, so by law, I can do more than you."

"Old man," Bugs teased. Daffy's eyes widened as color spilled into his cheeks again.

"Old!? I'm barely four years older than you!" He retorted. "Stupid teenager..." he turned on his heel, about to charge out of the apartment when arms wrapped around his waist. Daffy yelped as he was pulled flush against Bugs's chest.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Daffy squeaked, his hands shaking as he felt Bugs's breath on the small bit of skin by his hairline. His neck was his weakness, hence why he made sure to wear turtlenecks all the time, so no one could provoke him.

"Gee, I don't know," Bugs hummed against that part of his neck. Daffy's shoulders jumped in shock, a tremor running down his spine. "Whaddaya think, doc?"

"G-get off me," Daffy managed to say under the building heat around him. He felt Bugs lean closer, and he thought he saw a flash of blue in his peripheral vision. He jerked his head the other way, worried Bugs would see how flustered he looked.

In a split second, Daffy was spun around in Bugs's arms, and he was face-to-face with his young neighbor, his blue eyes sparkling with interest. Daffy was frozen before he melted, his knees giving way under him.

"Ah, no worries," Bugs assured him, and without warning, pushed his knee between Daffy's legs. Daffy gasped, a new wave of heat rushing over his face at the friction that sparked down there. "You won't fall over. Unless I just..."

"No!" Daffy gasped in shock. He felt the arms loosening and the pull of gravity began dragging him to the ground. In panic, he reached forward, digging his hands into the back of Bugs's shirt. Immediately, Bugs tightened his arms around Daffy's waist, and their chests pressed together. Daffy's eyes were skewed shut, but he felt hot breath pressing against his mouth.

"Well, looks like you want me to hold you, old man," Bugs whispered, and Daffy's eyes snapped open in anger.

"I'm not old, you son of a..." he trailed off as Bugs's face got closer. He stopped, his body shaking, his fingers clenching in his shirt. "What..."

"Admit it," Bugs hissed against Daffy's lips. Daffy tensed, his heart racing at their closeness.

"A-admit w-what?" he struggled to get any words out. He felt like if he talked normally, their lips would brush, and that would be...

"That you're old," Bugs grinned, and Daffy's eyes narrowed again. Bugs felt victorious- because there it was, the familiar, angry face Daffy always gave him, with the flushed cheeks and pouting lip.

"You're cruel," Daffy muttered.

"You love it."

Their lips met momentarily, and a second later, Daffy was stumbling backwards, gasping at the small gesture. "What do you-"

"Hah," Bugs stretched his arms behind his head, "I got your first kiss. Virgin."

Daffy couldn't blush any more than he was when he ran out of the apartment and charged up the stairs. Bugs chuckled, listening to the slam of his door as he shut himself into his safe place.

"Ah, but it won't be safe for long," Bugs decided, turning off the TV and twirling the key he pick-pocketed around his index finger, heading up the stairs to his stubborn black-haired neighbor.


End file.
